


Dinner with a side of Pot Stickers

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>supercat + pot stickers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with a side of Pot Stickers

**Author's Note:**

> from agentdamnvers on tumblr (i dont know if you have an account so)

Once again National City was plagued with disaster, luckily Supergirl was there to save the day. Cat had watched the whole thing from her office balcony, silently cursing Kara’s name. She watched as Supergirl fought on and on, wishing she could talk-yell, at the girl for being so stupid. It was her fault that it had gotten so out of hand, she could have easily took five minutes out of her day to stop the breach at the DEO and it would have prevented all of it. Kara was determined not to let her boss know she was Supergirl though.

When Supergirl was done saving the day, yet again, she changed back into her civilian clothes. Taking a deep breath she entered Catco, for the second time that day. Kara smiled at the guards, before swifty making her way to the top floor. Most of the employees had left for the day, leaving only a small handful and Miss Grant, and now her. The girl walked into the glass office, waiting for her orders, but was shooed away almost immediately.

“Kiera, you may leave.”

“I thought you would need help with tomorrow’s layout, considering what just happened with Supergirl.”

“Fine. If you want to help go get us something to eat.” Kara nodded and then left, glad no questions were asked about her frazzled appearance. She came back about twenty minutes later, three bags of food with her. Cat took off her glasses as her assistant approached her desk.

“Are we feeding your friends as well?” Kara looked at the blonde, confusion written across her face.

“It is just us eating and yet you brought three bags.”

“Oh that, I haven’t eaten all day.” Cat accepted the poor excuse, for the moment at least.

“Well, what did you bring us?”

“Uh-I didn’t know what you preferred for dinner, so I just got us Chinese from down the street.”

“Very well.”

Kara laid out all the food she had bought on the coffee table, waiting for Cat to join her on the couch. Once the older woman had taken what she wanted, Kara wasted no time in digging in. Cat watched in amazement as the girl before her shoveled in at least four meals worth of food. Finally, all that was left were the two boxes of pot stickers. Kara eyed them closely, Cat tentatively reached out with her chopsticks, Kara’s eyes snapped up to meet Cat’s.

“This is the only time I will ever ask this, do you want one?”

“Two.” Kara started mumbling under her breath, before picking out two small pot stickers and placing them on Cat’s half-eaten plate. Once she made sure her boss was satisfied, she ate the last of them in under a minute.

“Wow she let you have some of her pot stickers?” A voice said from the doorway.

“Alex! I share, sometimes.”

“Yeah right, you may be able to fool her, but I grew up with you.”


End file.
